The present invention relates to a motor in which noise suppression elements can be installed.
Conventionally, a type of motor has been known that includes an armature, a substantially cylindrical yoke that has a bottom and an open end and rotationally receives an armature, an end bracket secured to substantially close the open end of the yoke, and noise suppression elements such as capacitors provided in the end bracket. For example, the motor disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-112095 has a connector portion formed on a part of the circumferential wall of the end bracket. The connector portion bulges outward from the yoke when viewed in the axial direction. A cutout portion is formed in a part of the circumferential wall of the end bracket that corresponds to the connector portion. The cutout portion allows the interior of the end bracket to communicate with the connector portion. A pair of feed members extends from the interior of the end bracket to the connector portion through the cutout portion. The feed members have a pair of cutout portion corresponding portions, which correspond to the cutout portion. Noise suppression elements are located between the cutout portion corresponding portions. The terminals of the noise suppression elements are drawn outward in the radial direction and connected to the feed members at the connector portion.
However, in the motor described above, the noise suppression elements are located between the cutout portion corresponding portions, which correspond to the cutout portion of the feed members. Therefore, the width of the cutout portion (discontinued part of the circumferential wall), at which the cutout portion corresponding portions are located, is increased. At this part, the strength of the end bracket is reduced. Therefore, to ensure the strength of the end bracket, the thickness of the end bracket needs to be increased in parts in the vicinity of a cutout portion.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a motor that has a cutout portion with a reduced width and therefore easily ensures the strength of an end bracket.
To achieve the foregoing objective and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a motor including an armature, a substantially cylindrical yoke, and an end bracket is provided. The yoke has a bottom and an open end. The yoke rotationally accommodates the armature. The end bracket is fixed to the yoke to substantially close the open end of the yoke. The end bracket has a radial direction, a circumferential direction, and an axial direction. A connector portion is formed in a part of a circumferential wall of the end bracket, the connector portion bulging outward from the yoke as viewed in the axial direction. A cutout portion is formed in a part of the circumferential wall of the end bracket that corresponds to the connector portion. The cutout portion allows the interior of the end bracket to communicate with the connector portion. A pair of feed members is provided to extend from the interior of the end bracket to the connector portion through the cutout portion. A pair of terminals of a noise suppression element can be connected to the feed members, respectively. The end bracket has an accommodation recess for accommodating the noise suppression element at a position corresponding to the cutout portion. The circumferential width of the accommodation recess is greater than the circumferential width of the cutout portion. Each feed member has an accommodation recess corresponding portion, which corresponds to the accommodation recess, and a cutout portion corresponding portion, which corresponds to the cutout portion. The distance between the accommodation recess corresponding portions of the feed members is greater than the distance between the cutout portion corresponding portions.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.